Requiem
by Nanthana14
Summary: L'histoire de Thranduil mise en poème à travers son ressenti après la bataille de Dagorlad. (Le mois dernier parmi les thèmes proposés pour le challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName, il y avait "écrire une histoire en poéme". Je me suis donc lancé dans un poème (qui tient plus du verset par moment) en vers libres.)


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Tout est à Tolkien et à ses ayants droits, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **L'histoire de Thranduil mise en poème à travers son ressenti après la bataille de Dagorlad.**

 **Le mois dernier parmi les thèmes proposés pour le challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName, il y avait "écrire une histoire en poéme". Je me suis donc lancé dans un poème (qui tient plus du verset par moment) en vers libres. Un grand merci à Odea Nigthingale pour avoir proposé cette idée.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Requiem**_

Je me souviens du passé comme du présent

Je me souviens même si tout est loin maintenant

Je me souviens des mots que longtemps il m'a conté

Pour que à jamais je ne puisse oublier ce passé

...

Je revois en rêve la grandeur de l'antique Doriath

Celle dont la chute brutale dans nos mémoires fit date

Je revois la violence et les combats ô combien brutaux

La destruction, la souffrance et tous les autres maux

...

Je repense souvent au choix qui fut fait à ce moment là

Celui différent des autres de ne pas suivre jusqu'à Tol Erresëa

Peu nombreux furent ceux qui, au final, nous suivirent à l'Est

Peu nombreux à chercher ailleurs un avenir moins funeste

...

Je me souviens de l'espoir en arrivant à Vert-Bois-Le-Grand

Je m'en souviens hélas comme un espoir d'un autre temps

Je me souviens avant des bois aux alentours de la colline d'Amon Lac

Je me souviens du bois dans lequel j'ai taillé mon nouvel arc

...

Je nous revois débarquer et rejoindre là-bas le peuple des elfes sylvains

Braves guerriers forts et fiers qui le désignèrent tous comme leur souverain

Mais je revois aussi l'ombre de Sauron irradier dangereusement du Mordor

Avec dans son sillage des promesses de douleur, de souffrance et de mort

...

Je me souviens alors des départs par trois fois vers le Nord

Pour tenter d'échapper à la brûlure empoisonnée du Mordor

Je revois cet homme que j'aimais peu à peu changer

Pour un roi au cœur de glace peu à peu se transformer

...

Je repense à cette cité toute proche de l'Emyn Muir

Une cité dont je ne pensais plus jamais avoir à fuir

Je revois le Conseil et tous les sages de ce monde se réunir

Je revois leur décision de combattre ensemble et de s'unir

...

Je repense souvent à ce que fut cette dernière alliance

Je repense souvent aux conséquences de ce serment d'allégeance

Je repense souvent aux nôtres et combien grande fut leur vaillance

Quand là-bas, finalement ils tombèrent pour un excès d'arrogance

...

Je devrais être fâché par cette fierté mal placée

Qui face à une mort certaine nous a tous précipité

Mais est-ce bien mon rôle ici que de le juger ?

Moi qui l'aie suivi sans même un mot pour protester

...

Je dors de plus en plus mal depuis ce jour là

Je dors de plus en plus mal depuis que je suis roi

Je dors de plus en plus mal car je ne voulais pas cela

Jamais au fond de mon cœur j'avais souhaité être roi

...

Je revois ce champ de bataille et je refais le combat

J'hurle et me débat pour tenter de modifier tout cela

Mais c'est impossible et je sais que je ne pourrais pas

Revenir en arrière pour effacer nos actes et nos pas

...

Alors, je ressens la douleur du fer tranchant ma chair

Je revois l'orc sourire en brandissant son brillant cimeterre

Je repense à ce que fut notre place au sein de cette guerre

Et je remets en cause soudain le choix de rejoindre cette terre

...

Je sens la rage s'emparer de mon cœur et m'ordonner de me lever

Je sens la colère guider mon bras pour réussir à l'empaler

Je sens ma haine pour ces monstres aider mes forces à se décupler

Je sens mon ressentiment pour les elfes de nous avoir abandonné

...

Je revois la lame rougie de son sang tomber par terre

Je voudrais empêcher cela mais il n'y a plus rien à faire

Là bas sur ces sombres terres est tombé le roi Oropher

Là-bas dans mes bras s'est éteinte la vie de mon père


End file.
